Rapture Businesses
As perhaps the most capitalistic society in mankind's history, Rapture experienced a great deal of commerce during its prime. Ranging from the mammoth corporations like Fontaine Futuristics to smaller entities like Gagnant Bicycles, Rapture fulfilled its promise as a place of opportunity for ambitious entrepreneurs. Significant Businesses In Rapture The businesses in this category are the most significant to players of the BioShock series or had the largest impact on Rapture. *Atlantic Express *Circus of Values Vending *El Ammo Bandito (A subsidiary of Circus of Values Vending) *Fontaine Futuristics *Gatherer's Garden *Jet Postal *Power to the People *Rapture Central Computing *Rapture Metro *Ryan Industries *Securis *Sinclair Solutions On the Surface *Apollo Air *Auger Detection *Northern TelCo *Scarlet Sovereign Import and Export *Speedy Brothers Telegrams *Wales & Wales Architects Businesses Owned by Significant People Andrew Ryan's Businesses On the surface *Ryan Oil *Seaworthy Construction BioShock: Rapture (Novel), Chapter 2 *Warden Yarn In Rapture *Arcadia *Fontaine Futuristics (after nationalization) *Hephaestus Power Facility *Jet Postal *Pr. Langford Research Laboratories *Rapture Radio *Ryan Amusements *Ryan Brewing Company *Ryan Club Beer Ale *Ryan Industries *Ryan Pharmaceuticals *Ryan Red (Wine) *Ryan Security *Tea Garden *The Rapture Flour Refg. Co.Label on bags of flour in the Kashmir Restaurant in multiplayer Frank Fontaine's Businesses On the surface *Hudson Loans In Rapture *Dandy Dental *Fontaine Clinic *Fontaine FieldA baseball field advertised in the BioShock 2 Strategy Guide *Fontaine's Finest Sardines"Fontaine's Finest Sardines" label on Frag Grenades in BioShock. *Fontaine Fire FightersDeco Devolution Artbook *Fontaine Fisheries *Fontaine Fruits *Fontaine Futuristics *Fontaine Hi Power Ammo *Fontaine's Home for the Poor *Fontaine Sugar Co. LimitedLabel on bags of sugar in the Kashmir Restaurant in multiplayer *Little Sister's Orphanage *Power to the People stations Augustus Sinclair's Businesses *Persephone Correctional Facility *Sinclair Metals (multiplayer only) *The Sinclair Deluxe *Sinclair Solutions *Sinclair Spirits *Sinclair Toys Sofia Lamb's Businesses *Dionysus Park *Dr Lamb's Therapy Office *Lamb's Garden Welcome Center ;Businesses operating in the Welcome Center ; *Cocktail Lounge *Footlight Theater *Kashmir Restaurant *Le Marquis D'Epoque *Silk Lounge (multiplayer only) Medical Pavilion ;Businesses operating in the Medical Pavilion *Chomper's Dental *Dandy Dental *Dr. Steinman's Aesthetic Ideals *Enwell Life And Health Group *Eternal Flame Crematorium *Kure-All *Painless Dental *Surgical Savings *Twilight Fields Funeral Homes Neptune's Bounty ;Businesses Operating in Neptune's Bounty ; *Fighting McDonagh's Tavern *Fontaine Fisheries *Ice Princess *Jet Postal *Monarch Fisheries (multiplayer only) *Sinclair Metals (multiplayer only) *Worley Winery (multiplayer only, inside the Fighting McDonagh's) ;Businesses Operating out of Neptune's Bounty *Lotz & Sons *McCracken Crabs *Stepmenson Stout *Sunshine of the Sea brand Shellfish Smuggler's Hideout ;Businesses Operating in the Smuggler's Hideout *Smuggling (Illegal Operation, Fontaine) Arcadia ;Businesses operating in Arcadia ; ; *Arcadia *Fruits of Arcadia *Dr. Langford Research Laboratories *Tea Garden *Tree Farm Farmer's Market ;Businesses Operating in the Farmer's Market *Central Square Bistro (multiplayer only) *Milton Fine Quality Cheese *Paddon Meats *Richard's Farm Fresh Quality Cheese *Silverwing Apiary *Worley Winery ;Businesses Operating out of the Farmer's Market *Artisan Distilled Water *Errant Brand *Farmer Brand Fertilizer *Fat Tony's Quality Preserved Meats *Blue Valley Pty Ltd *First Class Brand *Good News Brand *Grace Brand *Jumbo Brand *Lady Venus Brand *Monarch Fisheries (multiplayer only) *'Morning Brand *'Morning Berries *Plant Chow *Pomegranate *Porky Brand Fruit Fort Frolic ;Businesses operating in Fort Frolic ; *Apothecary *Bella Mia's High Fashion *The Cocktail Lounge *Cohen's Collection *Eve's Garden *Fleet Hall *Gardner Delux Modern *Le Marquis D'Epoque *Pharaoh's Fortune *Rapture Records *Robertson's Tobaccoria *The Seahorse *Sinclair Spirits *Sir Prize *Sophia Salon High Fashion Hephaestus ;Businesses operating out of Hephaestus ; *Hephaestus Power Facility *Ryan Industries Olympus Heights ;Businesses operating in Olympus Heights ; *Central Square Bistro *Fat Cat Lounge *Heller News *Hotel Monseñor *Lisa's Candies *Mercury Suites Apollo Square ;Businesses operating in Apollo Square ; *Artemis Suites *Dr. Suchong's Free Clinic *Fontaine's Home for the Poor *Little Sister's Orphanage Point Prometheus ;Businesses operating in Point Prometheus ; ; *Central Square Bistro (multiplayer only) *Failsafe Armored Escorts *Little Wonders Educational Facility *Memorial Museum *Optimized Eugenics Adonis Luxury Resort ;Businesses operating in Adonis Luxury Resort *The Adonis Baths *Demeter's Banquet Hall *Kure-All Atlantic Express Depot ;Businesses operating in the Atlantic Express Depot *Atlantic Express *Jet Postal *The Railway Cafe Ryan Amusements ;Businesses operating in Ryan Amusements ; *El Dorado Lounge *Ryan Amusements *Gift Shop Pauper's Drop ;Businesses operating in Pauper's Drop ; *Doc Hollcroft's Pharmacy *Fishbowl Diner *King Pawn *Marlene's Flower Emporium *The Hamilton *The Limbo Room *The Sinclair Deluxe Siren Alley ;Businesses operating in Siren Alley ; *Joe's Green Groceries *Little Sister's Orphanage *Mermaid Lounge *Oceanview Pharmacy *The Pink Pearl aka The Pearl *Plasmid Lab (Illegal, Secret Operation) *Poisoned Apple *Smuggling (Illegal Operation, Fontaine) *Wales & Wales Architects Dionysus Park ;Businesses operating in Dionysus Park ; *The Bacchanal PressMentioned in the Lutwidge Manhunt mini viral marketing campaign for There's Something in the Sea *The Chase Carousel *Cohen's Collection *Imago Fine Arts *J. Fischer Gallery *Lamb's Garden *Piano Bar *Triton Cinema Fontaine Futuristics ;Businesses operating in Fontaine Futuristics *Fontaine Futuristics *Ryan Industries (after nationalization) Persephone Penal Colony (Inner/Outer Persephone) ;Businesses Operating in Persephone ; ; *Fail-Safe Industries *Jet Postal *Persephone Correctional Facility *Sinclair Solutions Minerva's Den ;Businesses Operating in Minerva's Den *Air-Tite Archives *Jet Postal *McClendon Robotics *Rapture Central Computing Businesses Mentioned in Various Places *Affordable Endings Funeral Home *Aloof Cat Food *A-MartNeon signs on the outside of buildings in BioShock *Annie's tree farm & greenhouse *Athena's Glory *Austen Bathysphere Company *Aveline'sDress store advertised in BioShock 2 Multiplayer *Bald Eagle Shot Shells *Below Tree Typewriters *Best Friend Pet Food *Blasich Smokables *Boutique Renata *Cafe Macunamia *Camellia Cigars *Capt. Nemo restaurant-bakery-patisserie *Champion Pianos *Cinema Réal *Coffee Bar *De la Plante Tools *Demitasse *D. Francon antiques *Dupuis Produce Company *Excelsior Elevator Repair *Fanomatic *Finley's Eat-In Take-Out *Fogel & Sons *Fussy Cat Cat Food *Gagnant Bicycles *Gaynor Produce Corporation *Glaustein Thermoses *Good-Eats *Habana Especial *Happy Noodle Asian Food *Hat Shoppe *Health Medical Corp *Hotel Monseñor *Hudson Power *Jack Bros. Ply LtdSign for Sunset Meats in BioShock 2 multiplayer *Jemco Foods Devision *Joe & Eric comics and novelties *Kitty's Place *Lambert Marketing Co. *Lentz Bijoux & Bibelots *Liberty Cartwidge Ltd *Lisa's Candies *Manor Reserve *Mendelsen & Waits Technological Advancements *Monadnock travel services-baby sitters *Mo's Diner *Nate's guns-ammo-targets *Neckties by Wilson Freeman *Nevr-Wet Waterproofing *New Worlde Smoker *Nico Time *Nini Lyon's Doll Babies *Oxford Club *Paradiso Cafe *Pringle's Garage and GasAdvertised on calendars in BioShock 2 Multiplayer *Pin Money Women's Apparel *Rapture Standard Newspaper *Rapture Tribune Newspaper *Rational sewing machines and service *Roark architect & construction *Rork Key Co. *Ryan's Raiders Football Franchise *Safe Batteries *Science And You Magazine *Seabed Brewing Company *Sea Bulls Football Franchise *Schnneicher Optics *Spenser investigations *Stingers Football Franchise *Surgical Savings *Tasty Plate *Tate Wineries *Thrifty Care *The 13th Muse Pub *The Daily Post Newspaper *Tom & Dave hired guns-contracts-paintings *Top Coat *Vine Ripe Fresh Fruits *Vita-Stat *Weissman & Co.Label on bags of flour in BioShock 2 multiplayer Semi-Canon Businesses These are businesses that might be seen or mentioned in various official materials but are not known to be seen in game. For example, some are from the back of the PlayStation 3 version of BioShock's instruction book. Others are from the PlayStation 3 Challenge Rooms. Fontaine Fruit can be seen in one of the Xbox 360 official themes, etc. *Anchor Cigarettes *Apollo Argonauts Baseball FranchiseAdvertised in BioShock 2 Strategy Guide *Billy G *Fontaine Fruit *Kirkland's *Poppadopolis Police Department *Rapture Firing Range *Rapture's Grand Carnival *Rapture Zoo *Zimmerman Chardonnay Brand Names Brands of Drinks *123 Beer *Arcadia Merlot *Cabernet *Chechnya Vodka *Fine Gin *Fine Sherry *Hills Ale *Hop-Up Soda *Huck Beer Ale *Lacas Scotch *McHale Gin *Moonbeam Absinthe *Old Harbinger Beer *Old Tar Coffee *Old Tar/Tom Whiskey *Pink Elephant Fine Bourbon Whiskey *Plasmi-Quik *Poseidon Pilsner *Red Ribbon Brandy *Ryan Club Beer Ale *Ryan Red *Sparkling White *Stephenson Stout *Tan Suan ColaLabel on crates in the Fisheries *Tawny Port *Tate Merlot *Tennessee 12/111 Horse Ale *Wissmuller Beer *Yuck Lager Beer Brands of Food *Arcadia CornLabel on cans in multiplayer *Beef•e Potted Meat *Best Friend Pet Food *Blue Orchid Brand RiceLabel on bags of rice in BioShock 2 multiplayer *Cheeky Brand Pep Bar *Calci-O *C.J. Greens *Eagle Brand Whole Wheat Flour *Fontaine Atlantic Sardines *Gaynor Peaches *Capotelli's AsparagusLabel on the box of the Grenade Launcher *Meal-Time Frozen Dinners *Octo Vitamin Brand Pep Bar *Plump Mussels *Pop "n" Gum *Rapture Evaporated Milk *Rapture RiceLabel on bags of rice in the Kashmir Restaurant in BioShock 2 multiplayer *Salty's Potato Chips *Sterner Brand Sea Meats *Sunbeam-Gum *Sunset Meats *Thanks Mom Creme-Filled Chocolate Cakes Other *PainDrain Aspirin See Also *Vending Machines References Category:Rapture Businesses Category:BioShock Category:BioShock 2 Category:BioShock 2 Multiplayer Category:Something in the Sea Category:Challenge Rooms DLC Category:Minerva's Den (DLC)